The Other One
by TimeLadySkie
Summary: The Doctor is alone in the world, all his kind dead. Or are they? An episode of Doctor Who, written purely for fun. Should I continue writing it? Review!


The Other One

(_You never see her face, you just see her back and hear her voice_)

She ran her hands lightly across the mahogany walls, feeling the alien energy pulsing through the stained oak panels. Her closed eyelids vibrated gently, in-tune with the energy.

"Ma'am?"

She did not draw her hands away from the coursing energy source as she replied.

"Yes?" The mousy-looking man in his late sixties who she was answering looked both apprehensive and expectant.

"Have you yet found what you were looking for?" He twisted his dirty cap in his hands as he spoke.

"Yes, I believe that this will work perfectly. But however did you come across it?"

(_He swallows nervously, his Adams apple bobbing_.)

"I, I, well, you see, I…" He stammered, then faltered and resigned himself to studying the floor in a shamed silence.

"How long are the owners gone for?" She asked gently.

(_He looks up at her in shock. He had obviously been expecting a reprimand_.)

"A few months, perhaps more." He stated, still bemused.

"That will work very well, seeming how I will only need it for a few weeks, if all goes well. And all should go well, all should go well."

_(Camera zooms out from the woman's back, encompassing the whole room, Thom standing there, looking at the woman. Zooms up, getting a bird's eye view, up through the ceiling, into the swirling white snow outside, transitioning smoothly into the Dr. Who title sequence.) _

* TARDIS entrance sound*

(_The TARDIS appears in an alleyway outside of a shady bar, David Tennant and Billie Piper step out, David in his classic 10__th__ Dr. attire, Billie in a long, 1800's style dress._)

Rose: So, where are we this time, Doctor?

Dr.: I have no idea. (_looks around_) Except for the fact that it is 1816, I think, and that this is a dark alleyway." (_shivers_) "Yuck."

(_Rose laughs and takes the Dr.'s hand, pulling him to her side_)

" Well, let's go find out where and when we are!" Rose says. (_Looks around._) "So, what exactly are we here for?"

The Dr. shrugged. "I have no idea. The TARDIS sort of took off on its own. Only a huge power source could override my commands, so whenever it goes off like that, which isn't often, I tend to let it go. I trust the TARDIS."

"So, basically, you have no idea where we are, when we are, why we're here, or what we're going to do?" Rose asked

"Yup." (_Rose smirks._)

"Awesome." (_Dr. smiles down at her, laughs once, and starts pulling her forward, down the alley. At that moment Mickey sticks his head out of the TARDIS door_)

"Hey! Are you just going to leave me here?"

(_The Dr. turns his head around and looks at Mickey_.)

"Yup." Says the Dr. (_Rose_ _laughs, starts running, Dr. follows_)

"Hey, guys! Wait up! I'm coming!" Mickey yells, (_stepping out of the TARDIS, starts running after them. Dr. and Rose disappear around the corner, Mickey follows. Camera slides through side wall, and reappears, seeing Rose, arm in arm with Dr., sauntering down a cobblestone road with Mickey trailing dejectedly behind them. Rose and the Dr. are aimlessly chatting. It is gently snowing. Mickey is glaring at the backs of Rose and Dr. The stores lining the avenue are 1800 style buildings, with people milling about, coming in and out of the shops._)

Rose: Hang on a minute; I think it's Christmas Eve!

Dr.: Close Rose, but not correct. It is still a week from Christmas.

Rose: If you can't even tell me for sure what _year_ it is, I highly doubt that you can tell me what day it is.

Dr.: But I can! (_points to a shop window where a sign proclaims "Days left till Christmas" with the number 7 written in chalk below it_)

Rose: Oh. (_looks slightly miffed_)

(_Mickey rolls his eyes as the Dr. smirks. They continue walking. A group of women, about four of them, walk out of a nearby fabric shop, talking and giggling. Among them is a certain woman. She is not obviously different from the others. She has dirty blond hair which was braided, and then the braids were gathered at the back of her head into an elegant bun. Her face is round, and she has a pointed, prominent nose, and bright blue eyes. As her group passes the Dr. and Rose, her eyes slide to the Dr., and the Dr stiffens, and her eyes, which used to be laughing, tighten. They lock eyes for what seems like minutes, but is only seconds. Then, she glares with absolute hate and contempt at the Dr, with a tiny touch of surprise. The Dr looks puzzled, then the woman stalks away with her companions. Rose didn't notice, and she goes on chattering through the whole exchange, her words indiscernible, as the camera focuses in on Dr and the woman. But Mickey noticed, seeming how he's been glaring at the Dr for a while. He now looks a bit puzzled, but still put out. As the trio walks away, the camera zooms out to see the woman turn and stare with hatred at their backs._)

"Well, Rose, what about we grab a bite to eat?" the Dr asks.

"But we don't have any money, Dr." Rose protests.

"Says who?" (_The Dr sticks his hand in his pants pocket. A jingling is heard. Rose smiles incredulously._)

"You never run out of surprises, do you Dr?" Rose asks.

"Never." He declares proudly. "Oh, you'd be welcome too, Mickey the idiot. If you want."

"Only 'cause of Rose." Mickey assures the Dr.


End file.
